The Beginning
by Historyman 14
Summary: This is how it started for Visas Marr.


**OOC: I do not own SW, Code Geass, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else. **

**World of Rì chū. Capital City Year: Unknown. P****opulation: 10 billion. ****Hours before Nihilus.**

Visas Marr woke up good this morning. She smile because she has no school this day, so she had the whole of the day off. She got out of day, use the bathroom, and pick out some outfit for the day. A dark red shirt, some old blue jeans, and a nice hat. She gets her bag, and walks down to the kitchen.

_"It was like any day, really. I did not think anything would happen. I did not know my world, my people, had but a few hours left before he came."_

Visas gets to the kitchen. Her mom is they, cooking breakfast for the family. She say hi to her mom, she takes some fruit to go, say goodbye to her mom, and walks out the door.

_"That was the last time i ever saw my mother alive. I should have talk to her. I should have stay a bit longer, and not just go out, like i always did. I wounder what her plans for the day was?"_

As she walk out of her home, and down the driveway, she saw her dad getting in his car. He had a job with the government, so they had they home near the capital. She wave goodbye as she walks down the sidewalk to the city.

_"I never ever said a word to my __Father. Just a wave, and i am now my word. I wounder what his last thoughts was at the end._

When she gets to the city, she goes over the cafe. It's where she, and her friends always, and such. She sees her girlfriend, Jeju, and two of her friends, Lee, and Xin. She gives Jeju a kiss on the ear, and hugs her two friends. They take they seats, and order some friend.

_"I have never __forgotten Jeju. Her long hair. Her eyes. I miss her so much."_

After they had got they food, and ate, they goes over the arcade. Visas and Jeju play the racing games. when Lee, and Xin play something that look like basketball. Visas and Jeju laugh as they play the games. The day was just right. Everything was so fine, and good. Visas thinks that maybe she, and Jeju could have a little 'one on one' time somewhere else.

_"It was right then, that HE came to my world."_

Just then, it's get, really dark. The power in the arcade goes off, along with power in other parts of the city. They try to figure out what was going on when Visas felt something. Something...dark...evil. Something out of Lovecraft nightmare, and it was here. Jeju looks at her girlfriend when Lee sees something outside. They walk out and see him. It. Nihilus himself. In his tight robes, skull mask, and armor.

_"That was the first time i lay eyes on him."_

Police had surrounded this unknown man, guns at the ready. Nihilus just looks at them, and rise his left hand. The police guns turn to dust, then the police men, and women themselves. It's slow and very painful for them, but to the Lord of Hunger, it's amazing. The group of friends, and the people around them, look on in total fear.

_"What i saw right they, was going to happen to everyone."_

She and her friends try to flee, as did many others, but it hopeless. The Lord of Hunger just walk, and everything and one die around him. Buildings rusted and fell apart. People turn into husks, or dust as they life-force energy left they bodies and into Nihilus, making him stronger and feeding him. He needed to do this. Not only is he removing the ugliness from the world, but he needed to feed to deal with his hunger. If not...

As Visas ran, she saw that Lee and Xin was dead. Jeju look like a ghost. She fell and Visas try to pick her up, but could not. She watch as her girlfriend turn to dust. Then, she felt it She felt everything. Her world dying. She felt every soul on her world. She felt they pain, they cry's for help, as they die. A woman with her baby. A family. She felt the very life of her world getting drain. She felt Nihilus. All the evil, darkness, and power coming from him. She felt the madness. She felt EVERYTHING! And then her eyes started to melt. She lets down the most inhuman cry as she falls to the ground.

_"You can __imagine what happen next."_

Visas try's crawl to away as she heard the sound of boots coming right to her. It's him. It. The monster Nihilus. Who else? She could still feel it. She was the only living thing left on her world. Nihilus walks around and in her way. He looks down at Marr. He was both curious, and surprise. No one have ever before survive his feeding. No one. But here, some girl was still alive. Near death and no eyes, but still alive. He gets down on his knees and looks into her sockets. "Who...are you?" Visas then pass out.

_"Some times i wish i had die right then and they. But then again, i am happy i didn't."_

**The Ravager. Nihilus Flagship. 1 hour after death of Rì chū.**

Visas Marr awoke some place new. She was in a bed. She look around. Even without eyes, she could still 'see' Maybe it had something to do with what happen on...

And then she saw him. Nihilus. He did not had the skull like mask on. She could see his face. It was hollow. Dead. Empty. His hair was in some odd braided style. He looks at her. She ask why. Why her. Why was she still alive. Why. Why. Why. He just looks at Marr, and then walks over to her bed. She try's to get away, but is still very weak. He puts his tight leather gloves around her head. And shows her how _he_ show the multiverse. Endless worlds with untold amount of races and civilizations. All of them disconnected from the life surrounding them. All of them ugly. They are the reasons for chaos in the multiverse. She screams as she saw this. And then believe.

All life must die. Nihilus would fed upon the ugliness of the multiverse, and left silence, and that the removal of this wretchedness, bringing stillness and order to where there once had been chaos.

_"And that how it's happen. Me becoming __Nihilus __apprentice. It was so long ago, and yet for me, it only just happen."_

Nihilus call Visas his 'Shadow Hand.' Anything he wanted done, she did. Assassinations, kidnappings, helping him fed on new worlds, leading his legions's. She did all this and more. She would soon meet the Lord of Betrayal, Kreia, and the Lord of Pain, Sion. Lady Kreia did not like her very much, calling her 'the blinded one.' Sion at first out right hates her, but soon it gets to neutral to sort of friendly. For years, she always follow Nihilus orders, but then it happen.

_"It was around the time of __Euphemia and her allies coming back after a year of MIA. Nihilus believe it was the time to act. I was order to kill her. I was able to find the ship, the Gummi Ship. They was all gone on some mission, so i was able to get inside, go to Euphemia room, and wait for her to came back."_

It took 3 hours, but soon Euphemia and her friends soon came back. Euphemia enters her room and sees Visas on the floor in the middle of meditation. "Who are you?" The pink hair girl asks. Visas looks up, and gets up, and ready her Keybalde. Euphemia gets out her, and try to call the others, but Visas use magic to lock the door. They do battle. Each are skill, but Euphemia gains the upper hand when she knocks Marr Keybalde out of her hands into the wall. Marr still try's to fight, but Euphemia slash her. Visas goes down. "Please...end me...kill me." She begs Euphemia. She begs Euphemia to kill her, for failure to Nihilus meant that she would get something far worst then death. She pass out.

_"Once more, i wish i had die. That __Euphemia had cut me down, but then again..."_

She awoke in the med-wing on a bed. The girl allies was an argument. The red, and dark pink hair ones wanted to kill her. Kreia was not they, most likely yelling at Nihilus over her Comm link about what just happen. She sees Euphemia walks over to her. "I'm Euphemia li Britannia. Who are you?"

_"And that's how it happen. I join her, and help her fight the Heartless, the Nobodies, and Triumvirate. I was with her, and Canderous fought my master on the __bridge of the Ravager, and we ending him once for all. After the war, i journey to my world. And found peace." _


End file.
